


The Fighter Still Remains

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Starwars - Freeform, i'm not sure what i'm doing here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After bouncing from foster home to foster home, Rey breaks away from the system of inconsistency she always known and enrolls in First Resistance High school. As Rey battles her past, she must also deal with the rivalry between the band and the orchestra. (i suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fighter Still Remains

My skin prickles with the stares of an entire classroom as I give my teacher required "introduction". I mumble my name and run a hand through my hair out of habit. The only think keeping me sane is the knowledge that I'll never have to do this again. No more new schools full of unfamiliar faces. Only one day of painfully awkward introductions and it's over with. I'll slowly recede into the social background and become a bland member of the student body. Perfect.

 _The only thing out of place is this teacher._ I think before plunking into my seat at the back of the classroom. Mr. Snoke has a large head covered in pale grey skin. He looks like a gust of wind would blow him away. His voice is powerful though, a sharp contrast to his frail form. I bite back a sigh. _It’s going to be a long day._ I absently stare down at my schedule, trying to associate names with classes, and classes with room numbers. I tap my pen against the Formica desk top, impatiently waiting for the bell to ring. Mr. Snoke is commanding attention to the subject of human geography by shouting. _It’s too early for this_ I'm not really sure what I'll ever need this for, but a credit is a credit I guess.

I wander through the rest of my morning classes in a daze, nodding when people introduce themselves and smiling when they say goodbye. I’ve retained none of the information given to me today, so it’s not surprising that by fifth bell my brain feels unused and sluggish. I rest my eyes on the white board at the front of the class where my bio teacher is drawing a diagram of exactly how cellular respiration works. Time is blurry as she animatedly goes on about energy and formulas.

 _Huh, I didn’t realize her hair was blue._ I note vaguely. Her hair is down to her hips and a brilliant shade of royal blue. _How does she get away with that?_ I wonder. _There have to be regulations on teacher appearance in the job description somewhere…. Oh shit._ Miss…whatzhername is looking at me with her eyebrows arched. She clears her throat.

“Miss Rey, could you please tell me what organelle is responsible for the process of glycosys?” She asks, slightly annoyed. My mind is panicked. _Come on Rey you’ve had this lesson before. Just name an organelle and blame it on being new._

“U-um the mitochondria?” I stammer, cheeks flaming. She smiles brightly at me, “Correct. Make sure to pay attention to the lesson from now on.” She chides before glancing at the clock. “You all have about one minute left, start packing up so you aren’t late to lunch.”

She walks quickly to my desk and squats beside me. “Did anything in this lesson surprise you? How far did you get into this subject before transferring?” She asks. I shake my head. “We got about this far back at Jakku, so I think I’ll be just fine.” I smile, feigning enthusiasm. I’d really just prefer this day to be over. Her smile falters a bit, but she brushes it off.

“Well, if you find yourself getting lost or not understanding a concept, let me know.” The bell rings, effectively ending our little conversation. I’m not complaining.

“Sure thing Ms….?” I trail off, realizing that I had literally no idea what her name is. She just smiles. “Ms. Secura.” I nod and thank her again before practically sprinting out the door. 

It takes me about five minutes of wandering before I can even find the right hallway leading to the cafeteria. I contemplate where I’m going to sit while scanning the signs on each corner. _Ugh, what if I sit and then that table tells me to leave?_ I bite down on that anxiety before it can grow into anything more than a thought. I won’t let myself ruin this. Not today.

I manage to keep my cool long enough to open the cafeteria doors when it hits me, a rush of heat and tan. The panic I’ve been suppressing bubbles to the surface. _Beige walls, desert sand, musty mattresses, foul breath, moldy bread on crusty plates._ My heart is pounding behind my ears and my breath is coming in short bursts. My hands shake and dark spots fill my vision, I turn to run. I don’t know where I plan to go, but anywhere is better than here. Two steps out of the door and I slam into something soft.

“Hey! Watch where you’re—oh um, are you okay?” I look up desperately trying to find their face but the dark spots consume my eyes and the world falls away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter of The Fighter Still Remains! I hope to update again before I go to bed tonight, and I would appreciate any feedback you have! Either leave me a comment below or message me on tumblr at stormpilotxx . Bookmark this fic to get updates on new chapters!


End file.
